User blog:Rasengan66/Typical Social Deduction Game
As the name suggests, this is a typical social deduction game. Basic Rules There are two phases- Discussion and Voting. During the Discussion Phase, y'all talk. After this, the Voting Phase begins. During the Voting Phase, each player secretly votes, and all votes are announced at the same time. If someone gets two or more votes, they are eliminated from the game. You can choose to abstain. This then repeats again, and then the game is over. Also, everyone has a role, which will give them a win condition and possibly an ability. Roles Killing Murderer: Goal: Successfully kill someone, and live that round. You leave the game once you win. Psychopath: Goal: Successfully kill someone who needed to live to win. You leave the game once you win. Sociopath: Goal: Make sure no one wins in a round, except for you. Your vote counts toward the kill total and negates the vote ability of who you target. You leave the game once you win. Mass Murderer: Goal: Successfully kill three people. You get two votes per round. Your votes cannot be nullified and your targets cannot be healed. Werewolf: Goal: Successfully kill four people. Your vote instantly kills your target and everybody who votes for them. If your vote is nullified, you kill whoever nullified it. You leave the game once you win. Unstable: Goal: Don't kill anybody. You get two votes per round. You have to use both your votes each round. Passive Doctor: Goal: Successfully heal someone, and live that round. Your vote doesn't count toward the kill total, but will save the player if they are killed. You leave the game once you win. Field Medic: Goal: Successfully save someone, and live that round. Your vote doesn't count toward the kill total, but negates the vote of the person you vote for. You leave the game once you win. Friendly: Goal: Have at least three players other than yourself win. You leave the game once you win. Survivor: Goal: Live to the end of the game. Prince: Goal: Get no votes the entire game. Balancer: Goal: Have the amount of people who win be the same as the amount of people who lose. If there are an odd number of people, you don't count; if there are an even number, you will count as whatever is necessary to make yourself win. Gambler: Goal: Have the role you predict win. The first round, along with voting, you will pick a role; if that role wins, you win. Evil Jester: Goal: Be killed by voting. If you are killed by voting, everybody who voted for you will die. Guesser: Goal: Successfully guess someone's role. Your vote doesn't count toward the kill total, but lets you attempt to guess the role of your target, before any results happen. If you guess correctly, they die. If you don't, you die. You leave the game once you win. Hitman: Goal: Vote for someone that dies. Your vote doesn't count toward the kill total. You leave the game once you win. Hanged Man: Goal: Get exactly one vote during a round. You leave the game once you win. Fool: Goal: Cause someone to lose with your ability. You may only vote once during the game. Your vote doesn't count toward the kill total, but gives the Fool's Curse to your target. If someone with the Fool's Curse satisfies their win condition, they will lose. If they don't, they will win. You leave the game once you win. Cupid: Goal: Have the Lovers live or leave the game. You have two votes in the first round. Your vote doesn't count toward the kill total, but adds the Lovers role to your target. If one of the Lovers dies, the other will, too. During the second round, you get one vote, and it's normal. You leave the game once you win. Evil Clone: Goal: Have your target lose. The first round, along with voting, you will pick a player; if that player loses, you win. If some roles seem OP or UP, comment so and I can change them. But provide reasoning kudasai. Also comment if you have questions. Category:Blog posts